Only His
by Enslavement-Thesis
Summary: All is fair in love and war...but what occurrs when the boundaries blur and the two coincide? How does Seras cope when Alucard decides to make Seras His slave in every possible way? RESUMED
1. Prologue

Only His: Chapter 1

Waves excitedly Hello everybody.

WARNING:

First of all, I want to make this clear. What I have written is a pretty full on look at BDSM, with a focus on the D&S bit. If you have no clue what I am talking about, google it. Otherwise you might be in for a shock.

This includes punishments, both sexual and non sexual and all that jazz. I have a few lemony and limey scenes, and I even have a yuri chapter, for all those lesbian scene lovers out there.

If tying somebody up, whipping somebody, sexual slavery or any other aspect of BDSM makes you uncomfortable, or if you don't agree with it, please discontinue reading. This is my first fanfic, and I don't want it spoilt by flames from ignorant people who didn't read my warning. Much fist shaking will ensue if this occurs.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Suggestions are also.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, because roasted marshmallows are the way to go.

I will also add warnings at the top of chapters that I feel need it.

So Ladies, Gents and fantastical creatures, read on!

Thankyou, we love you! Goodnight!

Oh, I almost forgot

Disclaimer-face: I unfortunately own no part of Hellsing. I get no profit from writing this fiction. What a pity.

Prologue

She watched him, her eyes dark with bloodlust, and a different sort of desire. She licked her lips as He cut through the enemy as a hot knife would through butter, knifelike fangs and gun flashing valiantly in the light of the moon, red coat billowing in an unfelt wind. She could hear his laughter, thick and black, full of delight and full of His arrogance in His own immortality. A true Nosferatu.

She watched Him, gun on her shoulder, forgotten as she warred with her instincts, wanting blood, wanting _Him_, wanting to kill and kill and kill as the moon smiled down upon the carnage. She wanted to paint the walls in the blood of the foe, to watch it rain their anguish as she ripped their entrails from the bodies as He watched on, approving. But she knew she couldn't have that, _damnit _she didn't _want _it! She was terrified of the monster inside of her, that screaming crimson-eyed beast that delighted in the murder, in the flowing life pouring out of some poor soul's throat: the thing cried out for it day and night, never sated.

She moved through the pack of creatures wailing for her flesh, dispatching them almost absently with the huge metal beast tucked into her neck, explosions announcing her presence as the darkness announced His. She heard the prey shriek as He swooped in for the kill…

Then it was over. There was nothing else to kill, and the beast howled with outrage, seeking to lash out at everything in its reach. The outside enemy was gone, and only the one that was _her_ still there, and so on she battled. The silent clash between the human and the monster that none were aware of…except perhaps the One In Red, His eyes sparkling with amusement as He watched her quiver whilst she fought with her bloodlust.

She couldn't meet His gaze, humiliation and undiluted rage turning her face the same shade as his voluminous red coat, but this only served to amuse Him more - until she came. Master of her Master, with her hard stare and harder voice. He turned away from her plight and greeted His Mistress, His face split with a grin of gleeful psychosis. A true Monster. Lust surged through her at the thought.

_Control yourself, Police Girl. _Those four words assailed her mind: a silent command to the beast, and it receded, ever subservient to the Creature's authority: the One who owned her. She saw His nod as she relaxed, back in control, and the tall woman turned away, making her way back towards the vehicle the same cream as her flowing locks.

The woman didn't see the longing look: full of the unknown (and the unspeakable), that the One in Red cast her as she left, but the cherry blonde one did. She was His, but she knew, as He readjusted His wide brimmed hat and pondered the night sky, that He would never be hers.

She too turned away, gun held absently in her left hand, and missed the speculative gaze the Nosferatu threw her over the top of His glasses, His lips smirking as He contemplated what she could possibly have meant by that little display…but He had a fair idea.

"…Cheeky Police Girl" He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again. I just wish to warn everybody, this fic has a bit of a slow start, so if you just want sex scenes, you have to come back later. Sorry

Chapter1:

Seras leaned heavily on the doorframe to her cobbled room. She was exhausted from the mission, not only physically but psychologically as well. She knew she could not stand much more of this.

It wasn't the FREAK that got to her though, as some of the other's thought. In as much as she couldn't comprehend why somebody would actively choose to be chipped, they didn't bother her. The ghouls were not even human any more, and what she did was an act of mercy – Master told her that.

What was troubling her even now when the fight was over; was her complete inability to control the bloodlust that reared its ugly head at the scent of a battle. She used to be able to manage the beast inside of her, but now it was getting more and more difficult to stay cool and calm, because all she wanted to do was rip the enemy and her friends apart. The memory or the beast's uncontrolled malice for everything living and the desire to destroy it all made her sick to her stomach.

Seras stumbled wearily from the doorframe over the icy stone floor, to her large bed at the other side. The journey, short as it was, stretched her to her limits and she collapsed gratefully on the mussed bed and curled under the covers. The sheets were cool, and there was a time when this would have bothered her, back when she still breathed, when the blood coursing through her veins was still warm, but now she didn't mind – ever since Alucard had turned her, she never felt the cold much.

In fact, she never felt anything much. Pain was dulled, it was harder to feel the extremities of the weather and the regulation uniform that rubbed on her flesh didn't seem so coarse anymore. Everything that made her uncomfortable as a human usually escaped her notice in immortality…Except for the hunger. As she eyed the red package sitting in the bucket the hunger flared up as if summoned. It was worse than any hunger a human could feel. It was a constant ache, not so much in her stomach as throughout her whole body. Every part of her begged for the sustenance that came on ice in a small plastic packet, and she suffered for it. Her mouth watered almost painfully and the saliva threatened to spill from her lips. She was tempted, oh was she tempted!

She envisaged drinking it, the cool yet hot feel of it slipping into her lips and over her tongue. The metallic sweetness trickling down her throat, flowing through her body. She felt the beast began to stir and her teeth lengthened, curving over her lips. She wanted this so much. She was sick of her weakness, of the constant starvation. She wanted to be able to be good for her Master, she wanted Him to be happy with her. She needed to drink the blood, to give in to her vampiric side, to become as He wants her to.

But she couldn't.

This small human part of her cried "no! It's wrong, you are a monster!" and helpless, that was what she listened to. She listened to it the last night, she listened to it the night before, and she listened to it now. The blood stained the white porcelain toilet bowl red as she flushed, and she watched it disappear with longing.

This weakness in her frustrated her, as it did when she was human. 'Kitten' they called her in her old squad, and a kitten she was. She didn't want to be this kitten anymore, but she didn't want to be the monster either. She was torn, and she flopped back on her bed irritably, and spitefully threw the covers on the floor. Take _that_ Walter! She chuckled maliciously, and then she felt guilty so she picked them back up and arranged them neatly on the mattress in her coffin. The result looked a little too neat, but very cosy so she curled up cross-legged in the middle and hugged the pillow to her chest.

She wished she could talk to her Master, but His interest in her and her wellbeing was minimal. He talked to her as much as much necessary, but it didn't go beyond that. He never checked on her or did anything she thought somebody should do with their fledgling.

He never seemed to care about her, and it drove her insane, for she cared about Him more than she cared to admit to anybody. But no matter what she wanted, whatever he felt for her it wasn't affection, or even lust. In fact, it seems He almost went out of His way to avoid her.

The only time she even saw Him was when they were on missions together, and even then there was no conversation. She couldn't comprehend it, couldn't comprehend Him and it drove her insane. Perhaps she was a disappointment to Him? She didn't drink blood, and she was weak as far as vampire's go.

But would He go so far as to hate her? This idea disturbed her and her nails began to absently take it out on the unsuspecting pillow in her lap. So caught up in her distress, Seras barely even noticed the feathers structuring and executing a successful escape through the rather large rip she had created. They flew all over the once neat coverlet and filled the air joyously until Seras noticed them. She temporarily forgot about her Master as she panicked at the mess covering her once tidy room, painstakingly rendered by Mr. Monocle himself.

She was going to get it.

In her irrational state, stuffing the feathers under the mattress seemed an exceptional idea, so this is what she did. Or rather, attempted to do. Unfortunately the feathers were far too hellbent on staying free (and getting her into trouble) to submit to her actions without a fight. She only succeeded in scattering them even further around the room in odd places - like in the cobwebs that had kept well hidden from Walter's roving eye, and even a few in the toilet bowl.

She collapsed, defeated onto the mattress and sneezed as one feather tickled her nose. This was the worst bit, anticipating Walter's inevitable discovery of the mess and the inevitable grievous injuries she will sustain soon afterwards. She wondered what it would be like to die, and then told herself she was going to find out soon enough. As if he could be conjured up by a mere thought she heard a footstep echo in her room. Oh well, it was a nice life while it lasted. Still, she wished she could have at least had an orgasm with somebody other than herself. Her reminiscence over past sexual rendezvous (or lack of them) was cut short with a chuckle that definitely was not Walter's.

"Plucking pigeons, Police girl?" She raised her head and came face to face with the black clad thighs of the very vampire that had occupied her thoughts before the feather escapade. He looked down at her in great amusement, and her traitorous eyes focused on the one thing that seemed to be at perfect eye level. This of course, she knew was not something to be looking at, especially considering the large age difference between them both so she jumped up on to her knees and blushed whilst His grin widened and He seemed, if possible, even more amused than before.

"Poor Walter" He continued in that smooth voice of His, "It appears you have destroyed one of those lovely pillows. He won't be very happy. Not very happy at all."

Seras did not like the sound of that. Not in the slightest. "Please don't tell him," She begged. "I'll clean it up! I promise!" She widened her eyes and puffed out her lower lip enough so she would look rather pathetic, and hopefully induce His sympathy.

He seemed to find this funny and chuckled slightly. "You look like a human child that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar and is trying to avoid a spanking."

She blushed embarrassedly, but smiled as well. Secretly she wondered whether He was the one thinking of giving her a spanking.

His eyes glinted "Perhaps. Perhaps not" He said, an answering smile creeping over His face. Her face reddened even more when she realised that He had heard her thought.

"But before I answer that, you have to answer the question I came to put to you"

"Of course, Master." Seras nodded, willing her blush to go take a vacation on the Bahamas somewhere and leave her cheeks be.

"Have you drunk your blood?"

She knew that as soon as He asked, He knew the answer. More ever, He knew that she knew He knew, and His face darkened. She risked a look at His face and she saw His irritation. But she also noticed something there that wasn't anger, and it looked suspiciously like disappointment. Her heart sunk.

He sighed, and her heart decided to plummet down into her feet somewhere.

"Why do you constantly disobey me, Police Girl? Is it really so hard to do one little thing in order to please me? You need it, you know you do."

She couldn't look at Him; she couldn't bear to see the look on His face, so her eyes focused upon His patent leather shoes. They were a very nice shoe, she thought, not at all scuffed.

"However nice it is for me to hear you compliment my shoes, Police Girl, I have not heard an answer." His voice was like the crack of a whip. She knew she was trying His patience, so she haltingly tried to explain _why_ she found the blood hard to drink. He listened politely, and then with growing frustration before silencing her with a growled "Police Girl! All of these excuses are irrelevant! Does the blood make you feel physically sick?"

She shook her head, eyes downcast.

"Do you have some form of allergic reaction to it?"

Another head shake.

Does it even taste bad?"

The very thought of it made her mouth water. She swallowed and quietly said "No."

"Then there is no reason for you to not drink it. I refuse to hear pathetic, half hearted excuses from the human part of yourself that you have not yet put aside!" His voice was an animal growl, and the order just as brutal. It sent her spine to shivering.

"I will be checking on you to make sure you begin drinking. If you do not, the consequences will be dire." And with that ominous warning, He disappeared into the shadows.

Seras was shaking slightly as He disappeared. She knew he would hold true to His word. He always did, that she knew. That was probably why he didn't give it very often.

Slightly miserable, she sunk into bed and buried her face into the cotton rectangle that was once a slightly overstuffed feather pillow. Another feather made her sneeze again. Seras snorted irritably and buried her face deeper into the pillow-come-flat-rectangle. Her mood didn't have much of a chance of improving it seemed, so she took a deep breath and sighed loudly, just for the effect. She was preparing herself to mope about for the next day or so, when, just as she was drifting off, remembered that Alucard said He would be checking on her. Seras smiled happily, and completely forgot about her self imposed misery.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all, I wish to thank everybody who gave me a review, it's really exciting!

Allison/Smashing Pennies, special thanks to you, it does creep me out, in a good way! Much love for you! I promise to read and review for you!

By the by, AFF has a few good BDSM Hellsings you may be interested in

Thankyou darklady919, I am very flattered

And the person with the reeeaallly long name about sexy Alucard Vampires etc, thankyou also and I certainly agree, it is worth making them wait.

It appeals to that small sadistic streak I have!

Anyway, Alex, I am sorry. I am Mentioning you now. See – I even used a capital letter, just like you wanted!

So everyone, Alex is sort of my informal BETA, and she will now get a mention at the beginning of every chapter. I like my neck, you see, and I don't want it cut.

Disclaimer: Neither Alex or myself claim any sort of profit from this story. It is a pity though, because I need a better job than the one I have at the moment.

MY BOSS SUCKS! I hate you Brendan!

Chapter 2:

"What do you _mean_ I can't go?" Seras was close to tears.

"I am sorry Seras" Integra said, not sounding very sorry at all "But I have said I cannot and _will _not have a half starved vampire in my ranks! Until you begin to drink your blood, you stay here".

Rubbing her eyes furiously in an attempt not to cry right there in front of Ice Queen, Seras opened her mouth to argue again, but Sir Hellsing held up one delicate hand.

"I will brook no arguments!" She snapped "As soon as you start behaving like a normal vampire, I will start letting you out on missions again." That feminine hand that commanded her Master, the one that was holding a cigar more often than not waved her away in a gesture of almost contempt. Almost, but not quite.

Seras almost stamped her foot. Almost, but not quite. She did, however snap over her shoulder as she huffily departed the other woman's office: "You are beginning to sound like my Master!"

Integra watched as Seras Victoria shut the door with a little more force than necessary, but didn't quite slam it. She pursed her perfect lips, and then twisted them into an almost smile. "I deem that an almost compliment" She said quietly, lighting one of her much prized cigars and drawing the smoke into her mouth with pleasure, "Almost, but not quite."

Seras however, didn't hear this, as she was much too busy storming back to her room wiping tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks with the back of one gloved hand.

She was never very good at keeping her composure, but she steadfastly refused to cry in front of everyone else in the building. Once she was inside her room however, it was a different matter entirely. Slamming the door without fear of repercussion from the leader of the Hellsing organization, she slid down the heavy oak and gave her body over to racking sobs that threatened to engulf her.

This was entirely unfair. She wasn't incapable or incompetent, even though she was 'half starved', as Sir Hellsing put it. She was one of the best damn people Integra had and they both knew it! Well…not exactly person. Seras giggled wetly at her own thoughts, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks. Exhaustedly she crawled into bed. The feathers were gone, as were the cobwebs, and on the table sat the customary blood pack, and a new pillow was underneath her face, absorbing the moisture on her cheeks at this very moment.

Obviously Walter had been in when she was out training. She knew he was probably sulking about the mess as he made Integra her customary cup of Earl Grey. Seras added that to her growing list of the bad things that were invading her day.

She can't believe that dragon was seriously going to coop her up in this house until she began 'behaving'! It was ludicrous! It was an outrage! Seras didn't know a lot, but she knew she wasn't going to stand for this! She was going out on this mission – whether Integra liked it or not. Well, she quickly amended her thoughts, she wouldn't go on the mission, but she was definitely going out! Integra said "As soon as you start behaving like a normal vampire, I will start letting you out on missions again", she didn't say "As soon as you start behaving like a normal vampire, I will let you _out_ again."

She wasn't exactly going against orders now, was she? Integra said absolutely nothing about not going out for a stroll. Empowered by her new sense of victory, Seras quickly dressed in civvies – fashionable sunglasses (To hide her eyes), a simple tank top, dark green skirt and long boots, and then grabbed a warm jacket as an afterthought. It could be chilly outside, and in as much as the cold didn't bother her overly much, she still preferred to be warm.

She peeked outside her door warily, keeping a watchful eye out for Walter, who, in the sour mood he would be in with her, probably wouldn't hesitate to tell Integra that one of her vampires was escaping. When she finally decided that the coast was clear, she tiptoed down the corridor and out into a rather large room. After that Seras got a little lost. It turns out that the door she thought was the outside door led into a rather interesting room full of interesting books and other assortments. She happily nosed around there for a little while before remembering that she was supposed to be sneaking out. Exiting what she dubbed "The Room Full of Cool Stuff" and making a mental note to visit it later when she had spare time, Seras wandered around for a little while, before eventually finding the door that led to outside. Freedom! She now knew how a Jew that had escaped Auschwitz must have felt. Navigating quickly out of the rather ostentatious and oversized driveway, Seras Victoria made a very speedy getaway into the brush.

The city was dank and dirty, but Seras could not have cared less. She was out, she was away from her Master and Ice Queen and the homicidal man with the monocle, and every breath of smog filled air was as sweet as if it was from the mountains. A silly grin had attached itself to her face and was steadfastly refusing to get off. She explored the back alleys of the dirtiest parts of London with all the abandon of a child in a candy store. Her footsteps echoed loudly in those tiny, crooked little cobbled streets, avoiding garbage deftly as she wandered curiously. Briefly, Seras wondered what would happen when she got back from her little escapade. She would be in trouble, she knew. Irritably, she pushed the thought from her mind and instead focused upon a rather interesting old man rambling on a street corner.

After a little while, she got bored of him shrieking about Satan and other assorted religious shenanigans, so she wandered walked off, admiring the houses that rose up from the dull concrete all around her. A sudden movement next to a fallen trash can caught her eye, and she turned her red gaze to a small, rather furry shape forlornly poking at what appeared to be a rotten fish head. It certainly smelled like it. She took a step closer and the furry thing snapped its head up warily, revealing rather feline features in a gaunt face. It was a cat. And from the look of it, a rather hungry one. Its ribs were visible through the matted fur and its eyes shone with a fervour born of near starvation. Its patchy coat was smeared in clotting blood from a recent fight (Probably for the fish head) and scarred from a dozen others. Seras' heart went out to the poor thing. She crouched down slowly, careful not to scare it. It flinched, but was unwilling to leave its hard won prize.

Baring its teeth in a snarl, it warned her away, as if she really wanted to steal the thing's oh-so-delightful meal away from it.

After edging a little closer, and getting nothing for her troubles except a flash of teeth and a slight edging away, the cogs of Seras' mind began moving, and she whispered "I will be back soon, little one." It rumbled dangerously in reply, and she snorted. That little cat couldn't scare her, she's faced worse things than an angry little ball of mangy fluff! She traipsed happily off and found one of those dodgy 24/7 stores she had passed not a minute before and bought some incredibly overpriced cat food. Seras then hurried back, praying that the little bastard hadn't nicked off and cost her 3 pounds.

Thankfully the thing was still there, and she opened the can gently and, crouching down, offered it to the young cat.

Its ears perked up – whatever processed stuff that was in the can seemed a lot more appetising than the maggot infested scraps of flesh and bone that was once the head of a very large fish (but now just a maggot infested heap). It crept warily towards Seras and her prize, stopping every so often to glare at her, as if to say that in as much as the food was appreciated, her company wasn't, so she ought to nick off before she got a face full of furred fury. Ignoring the warning, the young vampire murmured soothing nonsense to the thing, until it got to the food, and after another wrathful, yet not very intimidating glare, it bent its head to the can, and began to wolf down the contents.

Seras watched it for a while with a sense of triumph, and gently began to stroke its back. It was rough to the touch, and mildly revolting, but the blonde didn't care – the sense of victory was on her tongue and nothing could change her mood.

Well, except for that extremely familiar chuckle that caused her to jump and the cat to hiss and streak off into the nearby alleyway.

Seras whirled around in irritability, and gave the source of her indignation a glare that would freeze any mortal man. Unfortunately, her Master was no mortal and this glare, as fearsome as it may be, really had very little effect on the Vampire.

"I see you have made a new friend, Police Girl." He murmured softly, His glasses reflecting the light of the streetlamp above His head.

"Well I was trying to, but _You_ scared him away!" She groused.

"Well, I am a scary sort. Or have you not yet discovered that for yourself?"

She ignored His diatribe, and instead, accused Him of being unfair.

"I am not here to be fair, Police Girl." He replied flatly "I am here because I couldn't find you in the house. Why are you here, befriending stray cats? Do you really miss company so much?"

"It's not that, Master! …I saw it trying to eat a fish head, and I felt sorry for the poor thing"

"Sympathy is a human emotion. You disappoint me, Police Girl"

That hurt, and in anger, she retaliated, even though she knew she shouldn't have.

"Oh, so You want me to become like _You! _What was I supposed to do – kill it? Just because I am no longer human does not mean I can't have a little human compassion! I am not like You, 'Master'! She spat.

He bared His teeth, in a smile or a grimace, she didn't know, but she knew when He grabbed her upper arms that His claws were very sharp. To her own credit she didn't cry out, but she hissed in pain when they pierced her jacket and flesh. The blood welled from the wounds and trickled slowly down the fabric, making it wet and sticky.

He lowered His head, almost nose to nose with her, and hissed "My little kitten has claws, I see. Unfortunately she has found that her Master does as well, and they hurt a lot more than hers. Isn't that right Police Girl?"

Whimpering, she nodded.

Do not ever disrespect me again, or you will feel pain beyond any you have ever experienced before." He warned.

She wholeheartedly believed Him, and swallowing her fear, whispered "Yes Master. I apologise."

He watched her face intently for a moment, whilst she memorised the folds in His lapels. She couldn't meet His eyes.

Finally, He chuckled. "Are you scared of looking into my eyes, Police Girl? Are you afraid of the monster you know you will find? Or is it something else…?"

In truth, the monster didn't scare her, it aroused something else, and that was what she feared. He took off His glasses, and she knew she was done.

"Look into my eyes, little kitten"

And helplessly, she did. It was blood in His eyes she saw, and her breathing came faster. She saw carnage, she saw blood, she saw retribution and power. His power over her, and above it all there was an overpowering sensuality, something that promised great pain, and greater pleasure. It took her breath away and sent a feeling to the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite shake.

He grinned, as if he knew the effect He had upon her. His fangs slipped over the top of His lips and gently, knowing she was watching Him, lifted His hand smeared in her blood and sensuously, slowly, licked it. She couldn't help it, the sight sent excitement through her and she moaned slightly, and He grinned wider and chuckled.

"Who knew you were so…passionate, Police Girl"

Humiliation coursed through her and she tried to duck her head away from His mesmerising eyes, to control her reaction to Him, but He caught her chin in His hand and forced it back upwards.

"Would you like a taste?" He smirked, knowing well her answer.

'YES!" Her traitorous mind screamed.

"No!" Was what she forced out.

"Yes, you do" and He smeared her own blood over her lips. Her tongue darted out before she could stop it to steal some of the liquid that covered her lips and half of her cheek. He snickered.

"Now look, you have gone and gotten yourself all dirty." Her Master tutted in mock disapproval, and slowly licked her cheek. Seras gasped in shock, and a strange sense of pleasure as His cool tongue trailed along her face.

His tongue feels odd, she thought, and then, as the appendage trailed from her cheek to her mouth, she failed to think at all. Disgust and lust attacked her senses in equal measure, their main attack centred down in her abdomen somewhere as He slowly cleaned her trembling lips with that cool, wet tongue of His. Inadvertently they opened slightly, giving Him access to the recesses hidden behind them, and He took advantage of that. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and explored it. She stood, unable to respond. She felt repulsed, and strangely, this added to her arousal. Could this truly be her Master? This persistent kiss? Yes, it was. She tried to pull away, but one of His hands curled into her hair and gripped it, pulling her head back, dominating her, and she stilled. Then it was an explosion. Her hands clenched the front of His coat and her lips crushed against His. He chuckled in delight as she responded ardently to His kiss, slipping her own tongue into His mouth and exploring. He bit her bottom lip, drawing blood and they both moaned. She pushed herself against Him, submitting to His hard body. This was like no other kiss she had ever experienced. This was everything she desired. She didn't want to ever to end. And then, it was over. She looked at Him with glazed eyes, unable to fully focus on the fuzzy form above and around her.

"Never lie to me again, Police Girl" the fuzzy form hissed in her ear.

His tone snapped her out of her daze and she felt fear slowly creep back up her spine. He released her then, one hand upon her forearm so she didn't collapse. After He was sure her knees would not give out on her, He released her and disappeared into the shadows, His voice whispering gleefully into her mind.

"_Yes…who knew my little Police Girl could be so…hot-blooded…?"_

Without His presence overwhelming her senses, she was able to think straight. What had just happened? For a moment she was sure that it could not have been Him, Alucard. It must have been somebody imitating Him just for the purpose of confusing her. That would have to be it! The _real _Alucard would not have been so intimate with her!

She even half hoped that that was true, but the traitorous side of her knew it was Him, and was disgustingly elated.

She sat down desolately in the gutter, miserable in her confusion. She couldn't understand what just happened. Was He mocking her? Or did He lust for her? It couldn't be lust; he couldn't desire _her,_ of all people. She knew her Master wanted Integra, for Integra was strong, powerful, assertive. Everything she was not. Was Seras some kind of substitute for His Mistress? He couldn't have her, so He tried to have Seras instead? She didn't _understand_, what did He _want_ from her? Did he want to humiliate her? Well it worked! She let Him touch her! She let Him put His dirty hands all over her! No, it was worse, she _wanted _Him to do it. She suddenly felt violently nauseous. In her mind, she was tainted. It was like this after any guy touched her, back when she was human. She had to scrub in the shower for hours. This was worse. She _let_ Him take advantage of her! She was a filthy little slut. Seras had never hated herself more than that moment. Slut, her mind told her viciously, Slut, slut, slut slut slut!

She hugged her knees, but they were disinterested in hugging her back, so she sunk a little further into self-loathing. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was snapped from her thoughts by a piteous sound behind her. It sounded suspiciously like a meow: a raspy, pitiful thing. Seras looked behind her to see the mangy creature she tried to befriend sitting not three feet from her, looking curiously. Obviously it was still hungry. She didn't have any more cat food left, and she told it so. Of course cats don't really understand human talk, so it merely blinked, and mewled again hopefully. Seras decided to leave. She was in enough trouble as it was; she may as well not make it any worse. She waved a dejected goodbye to the mangy stray – even though it meant very little to the thing, and slowly trudged off. It blinked again.

She briefly considered running away as her feet made a weary trek to the mansion, but rejected the thought almost immediately. She wouldn't fancy her chances at living long if they decided to hunt her down. A sound stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see that cat had followed her a little. It jumped when she stopped, and glared at her, as if to say that she was ruining its attempt at espionage and it would like very much for her to turn back around and pretend not to notice it following her. So that was what she did. Sort of. She walked a few more steps and then snuck a peek over her shoulder to see if it was still following her. It was. She was surprised. She was so surprised that her misery was almost pushed aside. The poor thing was still so hungry. She started walking again, deciding to take a little detour from the mansion – it would take her all of five minutes, and what was five minutes to someone who can live for eternity? This detour took her back to the selfsame dodgy 24/7 store to buy some more cat food. The man behind the counter, who had very greasy hair, looked at her oddly, but sold it to her.

Sitting out the front of the store, she was able to coax the cat to sit inside her jacket with a little food, lots of nonsense words and very little scratching.

It seemed a lot longer a walk to the mansion than from it, and when she finally got back, she could sense that dawn was very close. Oh dear, she had been gone a while. She slipped back inside the excessively large 'house' and both she and the cat managed to go unnoticed, of which she was thankful. She wandered until she found the stairs that led to the corridor that led to her room – she was still having a little trouble finding her way around the place.

Seras, once in her bedroom, began unzipping her jacket, but the cat complained. It seemed quite comfortable in there, and she was loath to distress it – especially since the animal had its claws quite deep into her side, which was quite uncomfortable and could be quite disastrous if it decided it would love to redesign her tank top. But then again, she really wanted to go to bed…

She finally came to a compromise with the beast, which involved more food, detachment, yowling and bloodshed, then a ball of mangy fur hiding underneath the bed.

Free of her burden, Seras lay there and waited for sleep to claim her, with her thoughts full of miserable cats, angry Hellsing's and a confusing Master.

p.s. Look everyone I am so so sorry about the late update but I have been having some serious computer issues. I am so so sorry, and I will make it up to you all by posting the first part of chapter three later on in the week. 


	4. Chapter 3:Part 1

Chapter 3: Part 1.

Announces from rooftops "I have 12 reviews!" First of all, thank you for my faithful followers, I am very grateful that you have found this fic interesting enough to keep on at it - Much love for you all!

Roushijin, of course it will - this is a D/s fic!

Dear long Alucard name, i will vouch that there is nothing wrong with being short. (I am not even 5'3")

Anyway, much thanks and love to all reviewers, and even those who read but are too lazy to review.

And here is the awaited third installment: Part 1! 

"Come onKitty-Kitty Kitty" Seras coaxed the thing under her bed hopefully. She got no reply. She wasn't really expecting one. It was a cat after all. An irritated cat, at that. It seemed to like under the (kind of) bed though. In fact, He liked it so much that it looked as if he was going to stay there for eternity.

Unfortunately this was inconvenient for Seras, so for this reason she was lying on the ground with her head poking under the bed, attempting to convince a feral beast to come out and perhaps eat something? If it didn't want to eat something, that's alright it can come and sit down for a bit, just anywhere other than beneath the coffin because she can already smell something bad coming from under there, but she wasn't sure whether it was the cat, or a little present the cat had given her as a thankyou for feeding it last night.

"Please come out?" Seras waved the food can hopefully. This didn't seem to interest the cat in the slightest.

"Miss Victoria, what are you doing?" The voice behind her was cold enough to chip ice from, and suddenly the once cold floor seemed more like a blazing inferno. She gulped audibly and wriggled up off the floor to face the monocled ice block. He was obviously still annoyed about the feather incident.

"I would ask if you were looking for dust bunnies, but I know very well there are none, as I cleaned under there myself only recently," He said coolly. "So I will ask you, what is under there that seems to require you to lie upon the floor?"

"Oh nothing" She blushed furiously.

He gave her a look that made her want to sink into the floor. He could surely hold a grudge. "Sir Hellsing wants to see you in her office, now" And without another word, he turned and left. She sighed miserably, and felt trepidation grasp her. This is ridiculous: she was a vampire! She should fear nothing! But Sir Hellsing was like…scary. She made a sulky Walter seem like a walk in the park, and that was on a good day. She donned her uniform and slunk down the corridor to meet her doom.

Seras stood in front of the huge imposing mahogany desk, quivering like a school child. The beauty regarded her behind wire frame glasses slightly too big for her face. It could have given her face a cuter, more childlike quality, but the woman behind the glasses regarded her prey with eyes like bright blue glaciers, and there was nothing childish about that regal blueblood perfect face. Nor would what the woman was saying make her seem 'cute'.

"This is completely unacceptable, Victoria!" She snarled, her eyes blazing. Seras almost cowered from the pure force in that one sentence.

"I am sorry, Sir."

"Sorry is _not _good enough, Seras Victoria. Your behaviour has been absolutely reprehensible lately. I will not suffer for it any longer!"

Another apology.

"Apologising will not fix anything, and it certainly will not change what happened last night. If Alucard had not have spotted you, who knows what could have happened!"

Her Master told Integra where she was? The betrayal she felt was a shock. She should have known that it was her Master that informed her. It was expected, but still it was unexpected.

"I can not allow myself to be so lenient with you. You have already endangered my organisation far too many times. If I find you have done something like this again, I will have you destroyed, Alucard's toy or not!" The rage in those words sent Seras to shaking, before the meaning behind them hit her.

"Destroyed?" Her mouth was dry.

"As I should have done when Alucard first created you. One Vampire is bad enough. But two?" She paused and levelled her hard gaze at Seras. "I am not jesting, Victoria. One toe out of line and I will riddle you with silver. Dismissed"

Seras saluted and scurried out of Integra's imposing office as if hounds were at her heels.

Here she was again. In her room, foetal position upon the cold, rough hewn stone that was the floor. She valiantly fought the tears, but to no avail. They trickled down her face, heedless of her wish to make them stop. That woman hated her, and she could not figure out why. Was it because she was a creature of the night? That didn't make sense, for she didn't begrudge her Master's company. Seras curled into a tighter ball. She was filled with anguish and fear. She knew that Integra would be looking for an excuse to have her destroyed. It didn't matter what she did right, Integra would focus on what she did wrong. Ever since Seras came and joined the Hellsing organisation, her life has been one trial after another. Nothing was right, nothing felt right. And how dare she call her Alucard's toy! She was in servitude to Him, yes. But she was not His toy! She was not a doll, to be played with at her Master's amusement. She was not. But her traitorous mind whispered, What about that kiss? It certainly wasn't because He cared for you.

The thought sent her into a fresh bout of tears. Savagely she pushed the thought aside. It doesn't matter. It didn't matter because she wouldn't ever let Him do it again. No matter how much you want it to, she thought nastily.

"Mistress Victoria?"

In her misery, Walter had snuck up on her. She jumped up from the ground and stood with her back to the butler, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Yes, Walter" She managed, getting her voice under control.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." Thankyou Walter, for voicing what seems to be the complete obvious.

"Oh no, I'm fine Walter, don't need to worry about me. I was just hot and the ground was nice and cool so I thought I'd lie down on it for a little while. It's nothing for you to concern yourself about, just me being silly! It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think? I think I might go for a walk! " Seras said this all very fast.

Walter blinked. He looked a little confused. She knew he hadn't been fooled. She just wanted him to hurry and leave, so she could cry some more. She couldn't hold them in much longer. "I have come to repl-"

Seras collapsed on him, sobbing. So much for self control.

"Why, Seras, whatever is wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned. His arms went around her to pat her awkwardly, yet comfortingly on the back. The transformation from human icicle to normal human being tore at her. In-between wrenching sobs, she told him. About how miserable she was at Hellsing, about how Integra hated her, how her Master thought she was disgusting, about how the closest thing to a friend here was a cat, because she didn't fit in with the troops because they were scared of her and the cat didn't even like her very much and now she was going to be killed because she was incompetent. Even in her vulnerable state, Seras avoided telling Walter about the kiss.

He said little, merely holding her and letting her speak. When she finally calmed, he held out a tissue from his pocket. She gratefully wiped her eyes, avoiding his monocled gaze.

"Do you feel a little better?" He asked, gently. She nodded, cheeks reddening.

"I'm sorry, how very silly of me" She whispered hoarsely, her throat raw. He actually smiled at her a little. "There is no need to apologise, Seras." She couldn't help it, she smiled a little too.

"Now about this cat. You do realise that it is against regulation to keep pets in this facility, don't you?"

The vampire opened her mouth to plead with him, but before a word could fall past her soft lips, Walter held up his hand to halt them.

"However," He continued, "I think that what Sir Hellsing does not know will not cause her any permanent damage. Not in this case anyway."

Seras was ecstatic. "You mean I can keep him!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Just try not to let Integra find out." He warned, "She will have both of our hides."

Seras was so happy she was jumping up and down on the spot. She ran around for a little bit, looking for the mangy ball of fluff. Her pet cat! He was under the bed where she left him. This disappointed her a little, but Seras bounced back, as she does, and asked Walter if he happened to have any cat food lying around. He didn't, but he said that he was serving fish tonight, and he didn't think anybody would really notice if a little went missing to feed her new friend, and oh, by the way what was his name, because a cat can't very well go throughout his life without a name. This was true, so Seras paused. What could she call him? She was stumped, until a familiar face flashed across her thoughts. A blonde boy of her age, who she used to play with when she was younger – before cooties mattered. He was her first friend. Perfect. "Philip" She said quietly, smiling.

Walter straightened up and scurried out on his quest for fish for Philip the cat. Seras plopped happily on the bed. Idly she wondered whether she should change out of her uniform and into her bed clothes.Her smile widened and she giggled a little when she felt a gentle paw tap experimentally on the fingers of the hand that was hanging off the side of the bed.

How cute.

A sudden appearance of a face from the ceiling above her made her yelp in surprise.

"Boo" It grinned.

Mwhahaha Cliff hanger! Well, not really. One would have to be a little thick to not know who it was. But ooooooooooh – what's going to happen? Only I know that! I am sorry about this chapter/s, but it got a little long so I thought I better chop it in half.


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2

Well it is good to know that nobody is actually thick enough to wonder whom the apparition in the ceiling is.

Thankyou to Long-Alucard-Name (You don't mind that I call you that?) for your unwavering support. These thanks also to SmashingPennies and darklady919. Much love.

I am not sure JMai, whether I should take that backhanded compliment with pleasure or a grain of salt. But thankyou. I think.

And with no further ado.

Warning: This has one of those kinky scenes I warned you about at the very start of this fic. This scene is very mild though. I warn you it will get a little more hardcore towards the end. However, it won't hold a candle to BackDoor Sluts 9. Anybody who watches too much South Park will get that joke.

I do not own Hellsing. Or South Park, come to think of it. And I have never made a porno called Backdoor Sluts 9. Not yet.

Chapter 3: Part 2.

"I told you I would be checking on you, Police Girl," He said smoothly, extracting Himself from the ceiling and settling comfortably upon the chair that graced the space next to her bed. She wriggled away from Him and sat up warily.

"Hello, Master." She said, tartly. Usually she would be happy to see Him, and overjoyed that He actually came to see her. But not this time. Not when He betrayed her.

He frowned slightly, studying her over the top of His round-rimmed glasses.

She dared to meet His stare, and saw something stir behind the blood-red of His eyes. Irritation, but also amusement, and perhaps even slight approval at her audacity.

"How impertinent," He murmured. She was saved having to reply by a knock on her door.

"Enter" Her Master said flatly, not tearing His eyes from hers.

A very uncertain Walter slipped through the doorway and into the small cell like quarters. He had on his person a small bowl of mushed up fish and a hesitant look on his face.

Seras jumped up and all but snatched the bowl from his fingers. She could feel her Master's eyes on her back. "Oh, thankyou so much Walter!" She exclaimed, "I haven't had fish in so long, you know. Oh this looks yummy!" Seras loathed fish, she even loathed it when she was human, but she didn't count on her Master to know that. Thankfully, Walter seemed to catch on to her ruse.

"Of course, Seras Victoria. Any time you wish" He turned and went to leave.

"How kind of you, Walter; bringing Police Girl some fish to eat." Her Master said smoothly. It was obvious that He was not fooled. The blonde swallowed apprehensively. Oh dear.

Walter however, smirked. "Why, any time Alucard. Perhaps I could make you up a dish also?"

Alucard's expression of distaste was almost comical. Almost. Walter walked out the heavy oaken door, his face one of barely suppressed amusement, and shut it smartly.

His distraction gone, Alucard turned back to His fledgling. "I _should_ make you eat it, just to punish you," He said flatly. Seras turned a slight shade of green.

"However, I am more interested as to why you feel the need to smuggle food into your room, when your intention is obviously not to eat it."

Several possible excuses ran through Seras' mind, none of them really suitable.

"The truth, Police Girl" He said quietly.

The 'truth' mewled hopefully and poked its head out from under the bed. Seras blushed.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "I see you brought your friend home," He observed clinically.

"Well I couldn't just leave him there." She said defensively.

"And why not? You baffle me, Police Girl."

She placed the fish down near the bed. Philip looked even more hopeful and began to creep towards it. She feigned concentration so she could avoid Alucard's intense stare.

"He was cold, and hungry. I felt sorry for him." She said quietly.

She expected Him to be angry with her, or at least be disgusted, so when she heard Him chuckle she couldn't help it; she looked at Him in surprise.

He offered no explanation, He merely looked at her, His eyes burning with amusement. Suddenly, He frowned.

"Do you have a mission tonight, Police Girl?" He said abruptly.

"Pardon Sir? No I don't" She was puzzled.

"Then why are you still in your uniform?"

She looked down at herself, remembering that she hadn't changed since her chewing out by Integra.

"This is displeasing." Her Master said flatly "Change. Now"

Seras hastily stood, nearly upsetting the bowl full of fish that Philip was currently scarfing. He yowled his displeasure and darted back under the coffin.

Wondering why her Master suddenly disliked her uniform, the voluptuous vampire obediently made her way to the clothes chest and pulled out her pink nightie and headed to the bathroom.

"No." His voice was commanding. Seras stopped and looked at Him in confusion.

"Here."

"Pardon me?" She yelped.

He smirked at her. "You heard me perfectly well, Police Girl."

Seras spluttered. "But…"

"What's wrong?" He mocked. "Are you still clinging to your notions of modesty? I find that surprising." He looked at her uniform pointedly. She gasped. This was humiliating, and He knew it. Yet He was going to make her do it. She knew He would.

"Could You please turn around?" She asked hopefully, knowing full and well His answer.

"No."

The answer was expected, unsurprising, but it still sparked anger in her breast.

"_Fine_," she spat "I will."

And she did. Her back faced Him as she unbuttoned her uniform top. She could feel His gaze boring holes into her back, but she refused to acknowledge Him. She slipped her jacket off of her smooth shoulders, and then pulled off her gloves. Her shoes and socks followed, sliding them down her long shapely legs, and she threw them all into an unceremonious pile upon the floor. The cat, which by now had finished the fish (and licked the bowl several times), sniffed the pile of shed clothing interestedly.

She grabbed the nightie to pull it over her head, but His voice stopped her.

"The rest, Police Girl."

She grit her teeth in anger and mortification. Resentfully, the young vamp took off her singlet, and slowly slipped her hand behind her back to unclip her bra. This was degrading, she thought. This was totally unfair…this was arousing. She tried to deny it, but her Master watching her undress, indeed her Master forcing her to undress in front of Him was almost as arousing as it was embarrassing.

She unclipped the plain bra that cupped her ample breasts. That too, went in the pile.

She halted. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't do this. She had to do this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His voice had a bite of impatience to it.

She unzipped her short skirt and quickly slipped it down her thighs, her calves, her ankles and stepped out of it. She stood with her back to Him, with nothing but a tiny pair of white panties that revealed as much as they concealed. She couldn't see His face, but she knew that He was taking full advantage of her near nakedness, hell; she could almost sense His eyes raking her form. Anger and shame reddened her cheeks and she hurriedly pulled her nightie on to cover herself.

She heard Him chuckle. "So shy, Police Girl. Turn around."

Reluctantly, she turned to face Him.

"Delightful," He breathed. The simple word sent shivers up her spine. Disgust warred with pleasure inside of her.

"Master." She whispered. She didn't know whether it was a plea or a curse.

"Come closer, Police Girl."

Helplessly, she obeyed. She approached Him warily. Quick as lightening, His gloved hand snapped out to grasp the front of her girlish nightgown. The tug caused her to nearly lose her balance; she stumbled forward, coming almost nose to nose with Him.

"You haven't drunk your blood, have you?" He hissed. She gasped. She was not expecting this. His sudden change in manner frightened her. He pulled her closer.

"Answer me, Police Girl!"

She shook her head violently. "No. No Master, I haven't."

He studied her coolly, before releasing her scant clothing. She staggered back, watching Him fearfully.

"You disobeyed a direct order Police Girl. From your Master. From your _owner. _What sort of behaviour is that?"

He sounded so like Sir Integra just then. She didn't know whether to giggle or scream. She bowed her head and directed her apology to the floor.

"I don't care for apologies, Police Girl. You disobeyed me, and you will suffer the consequences."

Seras' head jerked up, she looked at Him in apprehension. "Consequences?"

"I gave you ample warning, Police Girl. I told you to do as you were told, but still you had the audacity to disobey your own Master. Now, punishment is in order."

He beckoned her to stand beside Him. She wanted to run, but she knew that she couldn't. She stood beside Him timidly, willing her legs to stop shaking. They didn't listen to her. Alucard seemed to be waiting for something. She didn't know what. Hoping her voice didn't decide to shake as much as her legs, Seras whispered, "I know I disobeyed You, Master, and I apologise. I accept whatever punishment You decide is proper." Alucard studied her quietly for a while, and murmured a "Good Girl," before He grabbed His fledgling's red-blonde hair and yanked her over His knee.

She yelped in shock as much as pain. She was seated in such a position that her face was merely inches from the ground, and her firm round buttocks were presented in mid-air. She paled as she realised what He was going to do. Alucard matter-of-factly flipped her nightgown up over her butt, and hooking His fingers into the elastic of her panties, tore them off. The ripping sound almost echoed in the room. Seras flinched. He rubbed His cool hand over her left cheek almost comfortingly, and then gently slipped His hand between her thighs, rubbing His fingers over her cleft. She gasped, and He chuckled. Abruptly He removed His hand from between her legs.

"I don't wish for you to enjoy this, Police Girl. It is a punishment" He said briefly, before His left hand connected soundly with her buttocks with a resounding slap.

It hurt, it bloody hurt, but she wouldn't give Him the satisfaction of hearing her yelp. The hand rose and fell again, hitting her other cheek. It stung even more than the first one.

"Count!" He snarled from somewhere above her.

_Slap._

"Three"

_Slap._

"Four."

_Slap._

"Five."

_Slap._

"Six"

_Slap._

"Seven." She whimpered. It hurt so much, it hurt so damn much.

_Slap._

"Eight." She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, but she refused to let them flow.

_Slap._

"Nine." She couldn't take much more.

_Slap._

"Ten." If He kept at it, she would cry, pride or no. Her ass was stinging and felt as if it was on fire.

His hand came down again, and she flinched, but instead of spanking her, it smoothed gently over the welts left, soothing the sting away.

For a while, nothing broke the silence except for the young vampire's hitching breaths.

"Do you understand why I punished you, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, almost gently.

She nodded. She could not trust herself to speak. Not yet. Thankfully He seemed to sense that, because He did not press her. Instead, He gently caressed her swollen buttocks, carefully kneading the pain away, until it was little more than a dull throb. After these careful ministrations, He rearranged her nightdress back down over her butt cheeks, and He lifted her up from His lap. She couldn't look at Him. Instead, she looked at the floor some more. She was becoming very familiar with the stone.

Quietly, He said to her. "Learn from your mistake, Police Girl. What you just received then will not hold a candle to what I will do to you if you insist on disobeying me."

Seras swallowed. She believed that wholeheartedly.

He studied her for a while longer, and then said thoughtfully, "That garment does not flatter your figure. I don't want you to wear it any more. Tomorrow night I wish to see you unclothed for bed."

The pride she thought had deserted her throughout her spanking raised its hackles, but she knew better than to argue.

"Yes Master." She agreed, not without resentment.

And then, He was gone. Without even a goodbye. Seras collapsed gratefully on the soft bed.

Humiliation, murderous rage, misery and complete exhaustion assailed her. She thought she was going to pass out. This could not have just happened. This was some unreal dream. Dimly, she wondered what could get any worse than what had just happened. Her mind shuddered away from other possibilities. Tiredly, she dragged off her 'unbecoming' pink nightgown, careful of her raw behind, and hoped to God that when she woke up, this would all go away.

She didn't bother pulling the covers over her


	6. Chapter 4

Initially she took this fiction off of Fanfiction

Initially she took this fiction off of because it was beginning to contain some more…hardcore kinds of things in it, but she has changed her mind.

If she feels that it is too harsh for FF, then she will edit it out, and You will be able to read the undetied version on .

**Disclaimer:** She does not own Hellsing

**Chapter 4**

Three days after the incident was the first time Seras woke up without a sore behind. Her amazement and relief were joined by a speculation of the current time, because it sure as hell can't be dawn yet.

These two other thoughts however, were completely encompassed by the overwhelming hunger that rushed through her body. Her eyes went dark as all thought vacated her, and her primitive instinct reigned dominant. She needed sustenance. She needed it now. Nothing else she could ever imagine would quell this thirst, until she had glutted herself. Not even that.

Seras clawed her way out of the coffin, falling nude upon the cold floor. No, this wasn't Seras Victoria. This was the beast that resided in her, the thing that thought only of its basic needs. This creature dragged itself over the floor, too weak and inhuman to stand. The creature didn't notice, or didn't care about its nakedness; it only cared for the blood in the bucket full of ice.

It was so close; she was so close to satisfaction that she moaned.

Somewhere inside this animal, a small voice cried out against the profane nature of the thirst. The vampire that was Seras ignored it, pushing it aside in the wake of the hunger. The voice screamed louder. This was wrong, somewhere inside, it knew this.  
But drink now. Later was the time for thinking.

No, Seras cried, but the beast had control. No, no, no, NO NO!  
"NO!"

Seras Victoria came back to herself with a jolt, so sudden that it gave her head spins.  
She curled up into a ball on the floor, uncaring of the cold of the dark stone beneath her. She gasped for air, trying to calm herself, trying to make some sense of what had just taken place. She knew now, without a doubt that what she had tried to avoid for so long had occurred. She had became a slave to her thirst: a mere animal, claiming human thought and trying to implement human morals.

She was as enslaved by her hunger as she was by her Master, she thought bitterly.  
Dully, she picked herself up off of the floor. She needed a rug to warm the ground, she reflected, for she seemed to spend more time on that than she did in her coffin.  
She stood in the centre of her room, trying to work out what she had to do. The event had left her disorientated and confused. She didn't even know what the time was. Was she even supposed to be awake?

An approving hum behind her made her whirl around and shriek, as a red clad being took obvious and utmost delight in her unclothed state.

"Master!" She wailed in dismay and vainly tried to cover herself with her hands...a feat bordering on miraculous, as Seras' curves were anything but petite.  
His grin widened even more, if it was possible.

"A delicious state of dress, Police Girl." He said smoothly. She dove for the covers. He gave her a look of mock disappointment.

"How dare you come into my room unannounced!" She howled, "It doesn't matter that You are my Master, coming into my room without knocking is so rude and, as You can see, leads to compromising and embarrassing situations!"

Suddenly He was there, right in front of her, leaning over her, grinning as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

"I dare many things, Police Girl." His eyes narrowed over the tops of His round orange glasses. "Would you have preferred me to come in, in the state you were in before?"  
Seras choked on the words she was just about to utter. How could He have known? Unless…?

"Yes." He answered her unspoken question. "I was spying on you, Police Girl."  
She went pale. That means He saw everything…  
"And I would say," He continued, "That you had the right idea, before you had a petty attack of your human morals."  
"But Master. I can't! I just can't drink it." Suddenly she realised something, "You don't understand…"

"No," He confirmed implacably, "I don't. You have two hours to converse with your conscience, Police Girl, and come to the right decision. Do not disappoint me."  
And He left, not just disappearing as she expected, but sliding gently through the walls, darkening the small room with His shadows.

Vainly, a small part of her wished she wielded that sort of power.  
You can, Police Girl. If you would only set aside that small human part of you and drank, if you only aimed for your true potential.  
She hated that, when He spoke in her mind. Damn Him, and Damn Him thrice for trying to make her drink.

Why did he always ask her to do the impossible! Couldn't He see that she didn't want to drink? Why did He persist in trying to change her, to create something out of her that she despised! Is He so disappointed in her? This thought struck her to the core. And then she wondered why. Why is His approval so necessary to her?  
Suddenly an image flashed in her mind, of her Master offering her His blood. Her freedom. She refused Him. She didn't know why then. Or did she?  
Perhaps…

No. She steered herself away from that train of thought rather firmly. She didn't want to examine that possibility just now. Instead she studied the little plastic packet filled with blood. It was so tempting, the thought of drinking that blood. Somebody's blood. Morbidly, Seras wondered whose blood it was. Did this person give their blood freely, knowing why it was being taken? Or were they given no choice? Were they even able to make a choice?

She asked herself these questions viciously; lashing at herself with malice and cutting words for even being tempted to partake in that liquid of life.  
She was an abomination. A monster. Only such a creature could need something else's death to survive.

Her Master revelled in that fact. The Monster she desired, she wished to…befriend was nothing but a beast that lived on the death of other's.

Suddenly, the young fledgling felt violently nauseous. If He had His was, she was to become like her Master, caring for nothing but herself. Disgust and something like despair clenched at her gut, and pushed her delicate system past its breaking point. Flinging herself off the bed (and upsetting Philip in the process), Seras made a wild dash for the toilet, retching wildly.

She just made it as bile forced its way up her oesophagus and splashed all over the pristine white porcelain. The inside of the bowl was quickly splattered with sticky green fluid that stunk of illness and misery.  
The bitter taste of her own bodily acid twisted her mouth and sent her into another fit of dry-retching. Indeed, nothing else was in the vampire's stomach to vomit back up.

Seras Victoria spat green-brown saliva into the putrid water sitting at the bottom and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The ceramic bowl was cold against her stomach and breasts, and the chill was giving her pale flesh goosebumps. Wearily pushing herself up from the floor, Seras flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth.

After throwing the toothbrush back into its holder, she took a washcloth and wet it with boiling water. She used the washer to wipe down her shapely and sweaty body, to try and get rid of the stench of bile. After the washrag was thrown in the basin, Seras vaguely eyed the room. The blood was still there. So much for it disappearing magically.

Seras sighed and looked at the clock. It was 2am. About an hour and a half before Master came back. Even she didn't know what He would come back to.  
A cold damp touch on her ankle made her squawk and leap on the bed. It made Philip squawk too and streak under the bed like a mad thing. It was all very dramatic and Seras sighed again. She was so paranoid.

Suddenly Seras was struck with a thought. Well, it wasn't a thought, so much as a realisation. Really, it was right in front of her the whole time and it just didn't occur to her. She had been traipsing around her room completely starkers. Anybody could have come in! Why, didn't that exact thing happen not a half hour ago?! Oh God, imagine if Walter had just trotted in! Seras giggled, her mood briefly lightened as she imagined the stately Angel of Death-come-butler's reaction to such a situation. Well, she better save the old codger a heart attack.

After slipping on a pair of silky grey pants and a dark green shirt, Seras flopped down on the comfortable coffin. Philip poked his head out warily from underneath and eyed her suspiciously. His apparent desire to sit on the pillows was tempered by his misgivings of her upending him again.  
Seras chuckled wearily and offered him her hand. After sniffing it cautiously, and deciding it wasn't poisoned or anything else untoward, he gave her leave to rub his head.

This she did gladly, wondering at the change wrought in but a week. He had put on weight, and his bones weren't sticking out nearly so much. Not to mention he was looking a lot cleaner; Seras could actually discern his colour now. Philip's coat was a light grey, with dark grey and black bands around his face and legs. His bright green eyes looked at her in puzzlement, as if wondering why she was staring at him.  
Then he decided that she should have to share the pillow, because hogging was just unfair. The delicate fledgling relented and allowed the ball of fur to contently take up most of her cushion.

Seras turned her head to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 2:07am. One hour and twenty three minutes left.  
What was she going to do? She asked herself. Would she acquiesce to her nature…or her Master?

Her Master said that if she didn't drink her blood, she would be punished far worse than she was before. Seras wholeheartedly believed that. She was scared of Him. The power He was privy to was terrifying, yet arousing. Seras tried to think at what the Nosferatu could do to her, and felt a small twinge in her groin even as fear gripped her heart and squeezed. He could do anything.

If she was true to herself, and didn't drink, then she would be in a lot of trouble, and probably, a lot of pain. That painful spanking would be a walk in the park compared to what He would do to her; that she knew. If she obeyed Him, and betrayed herself, then she would please Him, but would the taint she would feel be worth it? She wanted the blood - that she would admit: But if she drank, the shame would be unbearable.

In the end, it came down to one thing. Obey herself, or her Master?

The young undead beauty curled up into a ball upon the feathered coverlet and squeezed her eyes tight against the tears of frustration and misery that threatened to well up behind her eyes. Why is He making her do this? Is it some twisted game of loyalty, or something far more ominous?

Seras needed advice. She needed somebody that could be objective, yet sympathetic. A monocled, wire-wielding, obsessively cleanly somebody. She wondered where he would be now. Probably off cleaning something…Or trying to find the brandy, because Sir Integra turned into a monster without the stuff.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door and a monocled Walter entered.

Well that was creepy.

"Good morning, Miss Victoria, you're up quite late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
That was even creepier, she decided.

"Why would you want to come into my room when I was asleep?" She asked nervously.  
In response, he held up the cat food tin. Oh. Of course.  
Philip perked his head up from the cushion and damn near exploded from joy. He did a running leap from coffin to Walter shaped food distributor and wound sinuously around his calves, meowing pleadingly all the while.  
"God, how long has it been since he's been fed?" Seras asked in shock, sitting up on the pillows.

"He was fed yesterday afternoon," was the reply.  
No wonder he was not so emaciated anymore. The thing never stopped eating.  
"He's going to get fat if we keep feeding him like that." Seras told Walter.  
"Yes, but he has a long way to go before that." Walter replied cheerfully.

The red blonde watched Walter as he unwound himself from the cat and carefully put the food in his bowl. The thing began inhaling the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Both Walter and Seras looked on in a mixture of fondness and disgust.

An unexpected weight on the end of her bed made her lose her balance and fall flat on her face. Lucky for her, it wasn't on to a hard surface.  
"Gaining superhuman abilities apparently does not mean one obtains the grace to use them." Walter noted.

She glared bright red daggers at him. He smiled in return.  
"I am sorry Miss Victoria, but having been on the receiving end of one of Alucard's glares, I do not think that you could scare me."  
In response to hearing her Master's name, she grimaced in distaste.  
The butler's brow furrowed. "And what has Alucard done to warrant such a look?" He inquired gently.

Seras hesitated. What could she tell him? More importantly, what couldn't she tell him?  
"He…humiliated me." She said warily. Walter looked at her quizzically, but asked no questions. She sat and stared at the fidgeting hands in her lap. Her hands. Had she said too much already?

The silence reigned for a little while, before it was less broken, more obliterated by the fledgling's outburst.

"What can I do?" She almost wailed, "When He attempts to force upon me something I don't want, and then punishes and humiliates me when I refuse to do what He asked of me!"  
"This has to do with you not wanting to drink your blood?" Walter asked her.  
She nodded, dashing away tears.

"What do you suggest I do?" She asked plaintively.  
Walter watched her for a very long time.  
"Do what is true to yourself." He said quietly. "Alucard would respect you for that. He may not be happy, but he would not hold it against you. I do not think."  
"What do you mean, you don't think? Aren't you sure? I mean, you know Him better than most of us."  
"Yes, but Alucard is unpredictable. He isn't like you or I. I suggest just to do what you think would be best for your own sake."  
Seras nodded gratefully, "Thankyou."  
He nodded, and then stood up to clean what mess Philip had made of the cat food. He left as quietly as he came.

The clock read 3:05. Twenty five minutes until her Master came. She knew what she was going to do. Now there was nothing left to do, but wait. Seras curled up underneath the blankets and did just that.

Somebody near her cleared their throat, and groggily, Seras tried to place the person who woke her, so she could yell it them…when she had the energy, because at the moment she couldn't even raise her head.  
Oh man, she must have drunk too much last night. She moaned piteously and buried her head underneath the pillow. If she could, she would ask whoever it was there her to bugger off, but she was just so damn tired…

"Police Girl." A voice said coldly above her. Suddenly everything came back to the red-blonde fledgling and she snapped awake.  
"Master!" She yelped and sat up.

He had taken off His glasses. That was the first thing she noticed. They were resting on her table, next to a smallish black bag, slightly hidden from view behind one of His expansive shoulders. His eyes, free of their concealment were a cold red, like congealed blood, burning almost vermillion in their displeasure.

He was sitting idly on the chair at her table, the one closest to the coffin. It was turned so it was facing her. He looked very suave and very dangerous.  
"I had almost deceived myself, Police Girl." He told her. "I had told myself that perhaps, this time you would listen to me. But alas, I was wrong."

Her Master picked up the black bag, which was about thirty centimetres in diameter, up from the table's wooden surface. It was bound up at the top with crimson ribbon and jingled when He shook it. Seras eyed it with confusion. What did the bag have to do with anything?

"I was not even sure that I would need these." He continued, "But, once again you have proved to me that you are not a true vampire and succeeded, once again, to disappoint me."

She had disappointed Him. He was angry at her. He was more than angry…He was furious. She felt as if He had slapped her in the face. Indeed, that would have been preferable to the pain of the words He had just dealt her.  
Despair choked her, rendering her unable to speak. Seras stared determinedly at the grey blanket modestly covering her shapely knees, until the noises drew her eyes up, almost unwillingly, to see what He was doing.

He looked at her coldly as He slowly unbound the crimson red ribbon and opened the black bag to draw out what looked a little like handcuffs. They were made of leather, with what looked like padding on the inside. They buckled shut - like a belt, and were joined together by a heavy duty metal chain. That explained the jingling.  
Seras was puzzled. She had no idea what they were.

"Get out of the coffin."  
Seras jumped to obey Him.  
"I will give you one last chance, Police Girl. Drink the blood, and you will escape your punishment." He grinned at her, His fangs glinting. "I might even reward you."

Her mouth watered at the thought of the blood, and her loins tightened at the anticipation at the possible 'reward' she could perhaps receive. That bastard! How dare He say those horrible things to her, and then oh-so-casually offer her a reprieve, and a reward. She would not give in! Seras could not swallow her pride to take this respite that He offered. Not after what He said to her.

She remained stubbornly silent, her insides clawed up with misery, fear and something almost like hatred.  
Her Master looked at her, His pale skin looking almost waxy in the dull light of her 'room', and His inky hair contrasting with the white of His flesh. He looked perfect. She loathed Him. She lusted after Him.

His glinting red eyes look in her figure, lingering on her assets in a way that made her cheeks red with shame.

"I will give you one last chance, Police Girl." He snarled, His voice echoing off the walls brutally. She flinched. "Drink the blood, Police Girl. Or I will make you drink it. And you will not like the way I do it."

Fear was crawling its vile way through her veins, and she genuinely thought she was going to be sick again. Seras was shaking with the effort to not throw herself at His feet and beg for forgiveness, to do what He so cruelly demanded of her and simper at Him for a reward, like a slave. She was not His toy! Seras' resolve hardened. She had to remain strong. She could not back down. She couldn't. She had to do what she thought was right.  
The silence stretched over what were only a few minutes, but it seemed to Seras like a few hours.

Alucard laughed. She jumped. There was something about His laugh that sent chills up her spine and her stomach into hiding. A truly sadistic smile split His smooth face. She knew this would not bode well for her.

"I admire your courage." He said smoothly, "But your complete disregard for my ownership of you is something that should not go unpunished."  
He was behind her then, grabbing a handful of her bright hair. He hissed in her ear "And I will not be as kind as I was last time."  
Seras whimpered in panic as He licked her neck sensuously, dangerously. Her Master yanked on her short locks as He forced her into a submissive kneel. The jolt that travelled from her knees up into her hips as they hit the stone floor made her gasp in pain.

"Put your arms behind you." He ordered her. She complied. She didn't deserve this, she thought, even as a small part of her knew that she did. She disobeyed Him; He was justified in any punishment that He saw fit. Toy, a little word whispered in her mind.  
She couldn't believe He said that to her. She couldn't believe what He was doing to her. She thought she was going to cry. She didn't want to cry now, not with Him here. He would hate her even more.

She winced as His claws skimmed the skin on her back when He ripped off the light shirt she was wearing. She was wearing no bra. Seras knew that Alucard was pleased by that.  
He showed His approval by letting her take off her own pants, instead of subjecting them to the same treatment her top underwent. She felt disgusted with herself as she took off her pants and bared herself to His ravenous, laughing gaze.

The petite vampire-girl was quivering. She couldn't do this! Her dread overwhelmed her; her Master had let her go to take off her clothing, and, without thinking, she made a break for it. Her terror acted as an adrenaline as she ran to the door.

Surprisingly, she actually got half way across the room before His weight sent her to the ground. She struggled, but it was futile: He had effectively pinned her to the floor. The stone was bone cold upon her breasts, stomach and thighs. She whimpered in shock and pain, as much as fear of the consequences of her own idiocy.

What a fool she was! Attempting to run from such a proficient monster such as Alucard!  
He chuckled in her ear. "I am glad you have realised that, little Police Girl."  
The following lick to the delicate shell sent a shiver of lust down her body that contrasted sharply with the cold of the harsh stone.

He caressed her hair delicately, as He pressed His groin into her backside. The evidence of His desire pressing in to her increased her trepidation as it sent her a little further into lust. The latter was completely destroyed as He told her, "I will have to punish you for attempting to run away."  
"Yes Master." She whispered.

He got up off of her. She lay there still, trying to show Him that she will not attempt another escape. The sudden weight lifted off her back exposed her to the cool dungeon air, and she shivered. He hauled her back on her feet, and took her over to the table where the odd looking cuffs occupied.  
"Stay."

She stayed. She felt like a beast, being spoken to like that. Resentment bloomed in her breast. Does He wish for her to bark also?  
"I would not have thought of you as a mere dog, Police Girl."

She had forgotten that to Alucard, her thoughts were an open book. She focused on something else other than her misery and her loathing. She has to be a good girl. She will do as she was told. Then perhaps He will leave her.

She was puzzled as her Master took the pillow from her bed and laid it at her feet.  
"Down on your knees."  
She complied, kneeling on the pillow, the fear crawling back up her throat and swinging off of her tonsils. She swallowed loudly. Alucard didn't spare her a glance. His back was to the young vampire as He took a few other things out of the bag. Seras couldn't see what they were, because of His body blocking her view. She didn't know whether this was calming her down or if her not knowing what was going to happen was making it worse. All she knew was that she was scared.

After what seemed like an aeon, He turned to face her. In His white clad hands, He held two sets of cuffs; one slightly larger than the other. She was afforded an interesting view of His one piece suit as He stood in front of her. She looked up at Him as His well made figure towered over her. His red eyes gleamed with amusement, and what looked like anticipation. Her stomach tightened a notch.

"…Master." Her voice shook, as did the rest of her.  
He didn't pause. He merely walked around her, until He was standing at her back. His steps made no sound, but she felt His presence as one would feel fire.  
"Stand." His voice was clipped.  
She scrambled up jerkily, hoping to God that her knees wouldn't give out.

She almost jumped as His gloved fingers touched her ankle. She felt something wrap around it and tighten. He tugged it once, twice and moved it slightly. Cuff number one. Her right ankle was given the same ministrations.

"Kneel, Police Girl."  
She went back down on her knees, carefully, lest the cuffs hinder her movements and cause her to fall. She was quivering with rage, fear…and perhaps something else? Her body was tingling, with the sensation centred in her nipples and lower.  
Her breath came a little faster when He grabbed her wrists almost roughly and pulled them behind her back. He quickly chained them together and stood back up.  
He chuckled maliciously. "You are entirely at my disposal, Police Girl." He told her. "And I have to say, I do so enjoy it."

What the hell did He mean by that? She wondered. Vainly she wished it to be over already. Her body was starting to get sore in this position and her feet were going numb. She was scared and strangely, she was tired.

A small snap, almost loud to her vampiric senses got her attention. She strained to hear what her Master was doing, but it was hard to do so - He only made sound when He wished somebody to hear Him. What was that snap, it sounded like a belt being cracked…

A white hot flash of pain flashed against her backside, and she inadvertently cried out.  
She heard His laughter. "Did that hurt, Police Girl?" He asked her in delight.  
She whimpered in terror. What sort of beast was she at the mercy of?  
Harsh hands grasped her hair; pulling her head back so far she thought her neck would break.  
"I am going to make you cry out, Police Girl." He snarled in her ear. She went cold. "Perhaps then, you will learn your lesson. Never go against my orders again!"  
The hand which had so brutally grasped her hair pushed her forward. Unable to stop her own descent, Seras fell hard on her shoulder and her right cheek. The pain that ran through the side of her face was nothing however, compared to the hard strip of leather that was leaving welts upon her backside.

He hit her again, and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat. The sharp stab of pain faded to a fierce burning, and then He hit her again. Seras yelped. Each blow seemed to hurt more than the first.

"Scream, Police Girl!" He almost shouted, and her fear increased. "Scream as much as you like, nobody is here to hear it. Not even Walter."

No He wasn't. Nobody was here to witness her humiliation, to rescue her from the Madman. She was truly at His mercy. He hit her again, hard, and she cried out.

The pain was intense, it was so intense. She found herself wishing to God that He had just spanked her instead. That was nothing compared to the burn of the crack of the belt on her behind. Tears were welling behind her eyes, she wanted this to just end. She hadn't done anything to deserve such pain. Again, He belted her. Again, she cried out. It hurt so goddamn much!

The leather licked her left butt cheek, and Seras' eyes watered from its sting. She didn't know how much more she could take until she broke. The trussed fledgling was breathing heavily, willing the tears not to fall. Thwack! A whimper fell from her lips as her other cheek was assaulted with the heavy duty leather belt her Master wielded.  
Again, He hit her, and this time she screamed as she felt the skin almost split from the force of the blow. Oh God, He was going to kill her. She was going to die here, in this room, by the hands of her Master. She held her body rigid; waiting for the next blow that she was certain would fall upon her any second…It did not come.

"Eight." He said, quietly. "Do you think you can take any more, Police Girl?"  
She shook her head weakly, trying not to cry. Her backside felt as if it was aflame. She hated Him so much. She hated herself even more for letting Him do this horrible thing to her.

"How…disappointing. I was having fun."  
You bastard she screamed in her head. Yet she was too pathetic, too cowardly to say anything to the powerful Man…no, the Monster that towered above her. That owned her. She thanked some higher power that it had ended. She hoped now that He would leave her be. So she can break down. She felt His hands suddenly around her trim waist, lifting her gently up into a sitting position. Seras' already weary body, quivering from exhaustion as well as defeat, could not quite handle this sudden change of pose and, to her dismay she felt her body falling backwards, and braced herself for the pain the inevitable fall would bring. She needn't have. To Seras' utter shock, her Master caught her with His forearm, His rough jacket sleeve rasping against the delicate skin upon her back, and gently brought her back into a sitting position; His arm acting as a brace for her to rest her fatigued body.

She was still trembling. Alucard smoothed her hair back from her face in a motion that could have almost been seen as comforting. This simple motion caused a cacophony of emotions to assault her breast. Loathing, misery, violent anguish and a sense of wonderment and adoration collided inside of her. It was too much, and to her consternation, tears began to make themselves at home behind her eyes, and her breath hitched. Oh God, please no. Not right now, not here. Not in front of her Master.  
His deep red eyes looked at her, and she knew that He knew. She willed herself not to break in front of Him. She can't make her hate Him more than He already does…Please…  
"Can you sit upright now, Police Girl?" He questioned her gently.  
"I…I think so, Master."  
"I will catch you again if you fall."  
And with that, He stood up. It was a superhuman effort, but her tired muscles managed to keep her from face planting. Again.  
With a dull sense of curiosity, Seras watched her Master get up. His long elegant coat swirled around His ankles as He made His way to the table. Oh God no…please no. Not again. She moaned in despair. Please no…please no, no no no…She couldn't take anything more. He turned His back to her, ignoring her anguish.

She couldn't watch; she couldn't bear to see what He was going to take out of that bag. Seras closed her brilliant crimson eyes, welcoming the blackness. She didn't want to know. Oh God, please just let it end.

Noises from the table made her squeeze them tighter; clinking, and a small splash. She didn't know how long she sat there quivering, but a gentle touch to her chin from His gloved fingers made her open her eyes. He was kneeling down, nearly eye to eye with her, and their gazes entwined. She found herself overwhelmed, and looked away from those blood red orbs as they penetrated her being.

"You are exhausted, Police Girl." It was a statement. An obvious one. "You need to drink, to gather your strength. This has taken much from you."

He smoothly picked up a small bowl near His knee, one that had escaped her notice until just then. The smell reached her sensitive nostrils and her mouth watered; it was full to the brim with blood. He had a small spoon in His left hand. With it, He scooped a small amount of blood and sat it delicately against her soft lips. She pursed them in weak defiance, but it was of little use. Her body screamed for the sustenance that was so very close.

"Drink, Police Girl." Her Master commanded.  
Seras opened her mouth. The first spoonful was utter heaven. The heavy liquid seeped over her tongue, sating her desire as it increased it. She swallowed, and it trickled down her throat sensuously, rushing exotically through her system and hitting her somewhere in the lower abdomen. It filled her with its smell, its taste. She opened her mouth unbidden for the second spoonful.

Alucard's eyes glinted in satisfaction as He watched her devour each delicious drop of blood He fed her. He gave her another spoonful and, in her eagerness to consume it, Seras dribbled it down her chin. She barely noticed; her vampiric nature had nearly become dominant, and it paid no mind to mess. The only thing Seras took notice of was the fact that the blood was no longer entering her mouth via the spoon. She whined in confusion and a little irritation. Alucard chuckled.

"Tut tut, little Police Girl." He said, amusement thick in His voice, "I can't have a messy little fledgling, can I?"  
His delicate little vampire fledgling finally noticed the blood trickling down her chin and blushed embarrassedly. His grin widened.  
"Sorry, Master." She whispered.

Seras started as her Master dipped His head forward and slowly licked off the small dribble of crimson fluid on her chin with His long tongue. She followed His mouth with hers, unconsciously trying to capture it, but He avoided her deftly, chuckling.  
"Do you want some more?"

More of what? She wondered lustfully, her whole body warmed and tingling from the blood she was being fed. He scooped up another spoonful of blood and held it at her fragile lips. She drank obediently, greedily lapping up the blood, and in a surprisingly small amount of time, she had finished the bowl and was eagerly looking for more.

Alucard's eyes glinted with triumph and He stood up, wiping a tiny drop of blood from the corner of her plump mouth with a gloved thumb. The simple sensation sent a shiver through her sated body, and Seras opened her mouth hopefully. Her Master smirked then.  
"So eager?"  
She whimpered. She could still taste the blood in her mouth. It was awakening her, sensitising her body, causing every slight touch to send strong, but not unpleasant sensations directly to her abdomen. She could sense her nipples hardening, tingling as they puckered.

"I can smell your arousal from a mile away, little Police Girl." Her Master told her smugly, smoothing her scruffy hair off of her face again. "My Master could probably smell it."

She looked up at His snide face, eyes still slightly glazed from both the euphoria of the feed and lust, rubbing her head gently in her Master's palm.

The hand caressing her hair suddenly hardened and, fisting a clump of it, her Master brutally pushed her face into His crotch. She whimpered in shock and distress as the vice like grip kept her from escaping as He lewdly rubbed His groin on her face. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of His masculinity and she squirmed in an attempt to get away from His obvious erection.

"Is this what you want, Police Girl?" He snarled at her, His teeth bared in a vicious parody of a grin. His grip on her hair tightened and she cried out in pain as she was nearly scalped.  
"Do you!?"  
Her struggles became markedly more desperate as He began to unbutton His pants, His grip on her hair never loosening. Oh God, He was actually going to make her do that. Oh God, please no.

"No!" Seras cried. "No, Master, please!"

He ignored her pleas, reaching into the opening in His suit and pulling it out. Shamefully, Seras tried to avert her gaze from the overwhelm evidence of His sexuality. His grip tightened, preventing Her from turning away from it. His fledgling's face burned and tears once again welled in her eyes, so she shut them tight.

"Look at it, Police Girl!" He ordered her.

"…Please, Master…" She choked out, her eyes still shut. "Please don't…"

He ignored her.

"A fledgling should willingly please her Master." He told her coldly. "Open your eyes, unless you desire more welts upon your backside."  
Fearfully, she opened them.  
Staring back at her was His…uhh…thing. The petite, and very naked blonde eyed it fearfully, and much to her dismay, with growing curiosity. This is the closest she had ever been to the real thing; other than the movies of grunting red faced men and pouting women she found in her father's bedside drawer. Worried that He would beat her, she made it evident that she was indeed looking at His cock with burning cheeks and humiliation kicking her in the guts.

It was nestled obviously very comfortably in a tangle of black pubic hair, contrasting starkly with His almost white manhood; the same colour as the rest of His flesh, yet slightly rose tinged at the head. Its tip was glistening with pre cum.

Alucard's smell seemed to be centred here; the scent of death, blood and overpowering masculine sexuality. The smell rose, cloying and slightly sickening. Her previous curiosity was forgotten as a slight disgust and nausea rose in the fledgling's belly. Was He expecting her to really do it?

The hand coiled in Seras' hair tightened and forced her head forward, pushing it insistently against her plump lips. From these came the girl's muffled cry of protest as she twisted her head away, the precum smearing over her face and cheek.

"Police Girl." Condescension dripped from his twisted pale lips. "Opening your mouth is usually the next step to giving oral sex."  
He really was going to make her do it. But she didn't want to. No, she wasn't going to! She shook her head, softly at first, then more vigorously as her courage grew.  
His second hand curled into her hair and yanked, hard. She cried out inadvertently, and gagged as something thick and hard was rammed in the hot wet cavern of her mouth. All Seras' could taste was sour sweat and the thick precum leaking from His thick, cold cock. She desperately tried to pull away from it, but His grip was unbreakable.

"Since you are not willing, Police Girl." He snarled coldly, His voice thick with animal lust and rage. "I will force you."

He shoved it further into her throat, cutting off her airway completely, laughing as she choked on the unfamiliar object. It took everything Seras had not to throw up. Her eyes were watering from anguish as much as the physical discomfort. It felt cold and dead, it was half way down her throat and she couldn't breath. Her nostrils were full of the disgusting smell, the cloying stench that clung to her throat and the inside of her nose. She could taste it, it was everywhere in her and she felt so sick.

Just when she thought she was going to vomit, He pulled out, resting His hardness on her lips. She took great gasping breaths, unmindful of the fact that, as a dead girl, she has no need of air. Her throat ached, and she retched a little as it protested vigorously the beating it had just recieved.

"Are we going to do it properly this time?"

He nudged her mouth pointedly with the head, bidding it open, and beaten, flushing with utter humiliation, she allowed Him entrance. He slid in gentler this time, allowing her time to adjust to the foreign object. The warmth of her also warmed Him a little, so it didn't seem as much like a flesh icicle as it did before. If she ignored the smell, it was not even so horrible, she rationalised.

However, despite her growing customisation to the thing in her mouth, when He tightened His grip on her hair and slowly began to move her up and down over His cock, she couldn't help gagging a little.  
He ignored her, so she sat there, passively allowing Him to guide her movements, embarrassingly naïve of what she was supposed to be doing. Is this all? This is what she had to do to make her Master like her...? She wondered. Well, this wasn't so harsh a price to pay. A little gross, a little embarrassing, but she could cope.  
It was not the worst thing she had done that night, and if her Master liked her because she did this...she wanted to do it. She would do anything to make her Master accept her.

"Suck it." He commanded.

She did, mindful of her own fangs. If she did this, He would want her, she told herself. She endevoured to do her best, to throw herself into this. To give her Master what He wanted. So He could want her...so He could even grow to almost love her. Her resolve strengthened, and she sucked the tip experimentally, almost jumping when her Master groaned. Did her Master just show...emotion?

Growing more courageous at His positive reinforcement, she tickled the slit with her tongue, almost smirking when He hissed and tightened His grip in her hair. The young vampiress licked again, this time underneath from the base to the tip, and the head again, twirling it around like those toffee apple lollipops she liked as a child. Feeling slightly wicked, and beginning to almost enjoy herself, she took it back in her mouth and sucked the head again, before enveloping His whole length, moving on it cautiously at first, and then with growing abandon.

She almost did not mind when He held her hair and thrust hard, hitting the back of her throat bruisingly and He quickly and repeatedly rammed into her mouth. She was glad to know that she was pleasing Him, so she stayed the way she was, allowing Him to abuse her insides in such a manner. If she did this, He would like her...

He abruptly pulled out with a slurping sound, and taking one hand out of her reddish blonde locks, He clasped it along His own length and pumped Himself furiously, still holding her head in place with His left hand. Seras looked up at her Master's contorted features as his movements became markedly more desperate.  
What was He doing?  
She gasped in shock as He suddenly jerked and blood laced semen splattered all over her face.  
He held her head tightly as more semen fell on her in jagged spurts, on her cheek, on her forehead, lips and neck. She looked at Him as His movements slowed, becoming less frequent and finally stopping.  
He stood like that for a moment, one hand in her hair, the other on His dick. He slowly unclasped His cock, and wiped the residue that had smeared on His hand over her right shoulder and breast.  
This small action made her feel incredibly like a wash rag, one of the dirty old ones kept at the back of the cupboard underneath the sink that is only used as a last resort.

The fluid on her body stunk. She nearly gagged over the stale, slightly bitter odour emanating from the thick phlegm like substance coating her pale flesh.  
Her Master let go of her hair and turned away, buttoning Himself back up as He knelt behind her. She felt Him tugging on the cuffs that held her wrists.

An irritable tap on her back made her realise that her Master had undone her hands and wanted her to stand. Quietly, she staggered up, the semen dripping down her cheek and falling on to her shoulder as He undid the shackles on her delicate ankles.

She refused to look at Him as He returned the cuffs, the bowl and the spoon to the small silky black bag with the crimson drawstrings, opting instead to rub her wrists in order to get the sensation entirely back in to her hands. She felt disgusting, desiring nothing more than to wash this vile stuff off of her skin, off her face and dispose of the horrid stench, but she was more afraid of what her Master would do if she did. Would He be angry…Would He even care?

A slap of the table made her jump like a skittish bronco. It was a satchel of blood.  
"I want it drunk by tomorrow evening." He told her flatly. "With your other blood packet on top of it. You need to regain your energy."

I wouldn't have to regain anything if You hadn't of done what You did. She thought bitterly, but said nothing. Her Master gave no indication that He heard - or indeed concerned Himself with her thought.

"Oh, and Police Girl?" She forced herself to look at His general vicinity.  
"Clean yourself up," He told her. "You look like a dockside slut."

With that, He left.

She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. It hurt all the more because she knew she looked like a slut. Naked, mussed, covered in red welts and smeared in body fluids. A slut.

The tears, long held back, and almost forgotten, came back in full force. They trickled down her face, mingling with the semen and the blood that had begun to dry on her cheeks. She cried quietly at first, but she was like a dam breaking: a trickle at first, but soon gaining in momentum until it was torrential. The force of the sobs racking her delicate figure wreaked havoc with her balance, and Seras collapsed on the cold forbidding floor, almost screaming in her misery, pulling at her red-gold hair and clawing at her own arms in unthinking self destruction.

She had never hated herself more than she did at this very second. She was disgusting, a monster. A filthy creature that fed on other's life, and allowed itself to be owned by a greater monster than itself. Allowed itself…no, almost liked being owned and abused by something that loathed her. Almost loving the Monster who considered her vermin. God, she was so pathetic!

After an age, the sobs subsided to hiccupy breaths and slight body jerks. She lay there for a while before shakily getting up off of the stone, unmindful of the goosebumps all over her body.

On the way to the bathroom, and, more importantly, the shower, she picked up the blood packet.

She would not give in.


End file.
